


One Week

by SyzygyDreamland



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyzygyDreamland/pseuds/SyzygyDreamland
Summary: Henry was born on a Monday. It's also a Monday when, three weeks later, Regina first meets him. Emma shows up in Storybrooke on a Tuesday, the same night she first meets Regina. They first kiss on a Wednesday. - Swan Queen story
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, lovely readers! I was going through my Fanfiction.net account and decided to move some of my old fanfictions over to AO3 while I brush up on the new works I hope to publish soon. This story was initially published in September 2014. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer : the characters and the show are not mine; I'm not making any profit, I just have fun putting together these little stories :)

_\--- Monday ---_

Henry was born on a Monday. It's also a Monday when, three weeks later, Regina first meets him. She will never forget how her heart skipped a beat the moment she first saw him. It's like waking up after an unusually long night. For the first time in what seems to be forever, she feels genuinely happy. It's not the same feeling as when she got revenge over stupid Snow White and idiotic Prince Charming. No, this time she feels her heart exploding with love, and all she can do is hold onto that baby boy as tight as she can. She can't imagine, in this moment, that her little prince will be the source of her greatest joys, but also the source of her worst pains. She overlooks the fact that, one day, he'll grow up and start asking questions, and that half-truths won't convince him anymore. She leaves all the negative aside, and she focuses on her son, the light in her life. She doesn't try to analyze what she feels for him because, deep inside, she knows it's too late: she's already fallen madly in love with him.

_\--- Tuesday ---_

Emma shows up in Storybrooke on a Tuesday, the same night she first meets Regina. Henry has been missing for the entire day, and yet Regina feels barely relieved when she hugs him. Of course, she is overly happy that he got back to her safely, and she feels like finally shedding the tears of terror she has been holding back all day. Still, she knows that Emma is going to take Henry away. A little voice inside her head tells her that she's being ridiculous, and absolutely irrational. But her fear wins this round, and she knows she'll have to destroy Emma if she wants to keep her son. That's how she wastes weeks after weeks trying to get rid of her, almost killing Henry and driving him away in the process. That's why she doesn't realize that Emma's not a bad person, and that they could probably get along well. She'll need time.

_\--- Wednesday ---_

They first kiss on a Wednesday. Well, more accurately, Emma first kisses Regina on a Wednesday. They've just had one more of their screaming matches. Those have become increasingly frequent in the past few past weeks, ever since Emma (unknowingly) brought Marian back to Robin and (unknowingly) ruined Regina's chance at a happy ending. Or at least that's what Emma thinks. Regina, however, is mad at the blonde because of her poorly defined relationship with the filthy, moronic, verbally abusive, rum-drinking pirate. This relationship bothers Regina more than she'd like to admit, and it's not because of Henry, contrarily to what she'd told Emma. It's more because of all the confused feelings stirred every time she sees Emma and the handless wonder within five of each other. She doesn't have these feelings when she sees Robin with his wife and kid, and it really upsets her that, out of everyone in this town, she has to feel this way about Emma Swan, goddamned Savior and (God help her) freaking Snow White's daughter. So, of course, Regina has not been feeling too good lately. And when Emma and she start yelling at each other again, she loses it and ends up saying what she quickly regrets. When Emma asks (or, more accurately, screams) "Why the hell are you so bitchy about it?", Regina can't hold back her answer. "Because, God knows why, I care about you too much for my own good!"

It's like the world freezes around them, and Regina almost doesn't dare to look at Emma. This would be a shame, because she would miss out on her leaning in and (astoundingly) kissing her. Regina doesn't know what's more surprising, the impromptu kiss or the fact that she's desperately kissing Emma back.

The rest of the afternoon goes in a blur, and somehow they make their way from the sheriff station to Regina's house. There, they somehow admit how they feel about each other, and they somehow end up in Regina's bed. The night stays as one of their most vivid memory ever.

_\--- Thursday ---_

It's a Thursday when Regina first tells Emma that she loves her. Emma's beat her to it, but it was an accident: a few days ago, they were joking around in the kitchen when she'd dropped the "God, I love you" bomb. It'd been an awkward moment, until Emma had laughed it off, saying it was only the truth.

The "incident" has scared Regina, and she's spent a while trying to analyze how she felt. Even when she comes to a conclusion, she keeps it to herself. She's so quiet that Emma gets worried and manages to convince herself that she has screwed everything up, no matter how many times Regina tries to reassure her. The truth is, Regina wants her first "I love you" to be perfect. She wants to show Emma she's not afraid to say it anymore. It has also hit her that she hasn't said it in a very, very long time… except to Henry, of course, but that's not the same.

So, on Thursday night, she cooks Emma's favorite dinner (her lasagna, with a side of grilled cheese… don't even ask why) and wears one of Emma's favorite outfits on her. Everything goes well, and they even have one hot make-out session in bed. As Emma wants to go further, though, Regina gently stops her.

She can't help but chuckle at Emma's puzzled look, and she sweetly whispers "Can you just wait a second? Don't worry, I'll be short". They both smile and Regina takes a deep breath.

"I just want you to know that… I love you, Emma. More than I could ever show you."

Emma leans, and they're so close that Regina can feel Emma's breath on her lips. Emma flashes her a 1,000 watts smile as she replies.

"Awesome. 'Cause I love you too, babe."

And even though the sex that they have afterwards is mind-blowing, Regina finds it hard to focus on what's happening at the moment. Because she loves Emma, and Emma loves her back.

_\--- Friday ---_

They have their first fight on a Friday, and it's scary as hell. There's yelling, stomping, slamming doors and (at some point) a plate gets smashed against the wall.

It has started as nothing, really: since Henry would be spending the night at the Charmings' (Emma had planned it, insisting that it'd be a good way for him to bond with little Neal), Emma has insisted that she and Regina had a date night.

It is this time of year when Regina barely has the time to breathe between budget meetings and voting taxes.

The entire argument is sparked by what Emma calls Regina's "not giving a damn about their relationship".

True, Regina comes home late, and she immediately says how exhausted she is, but she still is excited about their date, and she thinks Emma would see it.

So maybe it is both their faults, really.

Still, the situation is blown out of proportions, each woman being her usual stubborn self. And they start yelling, and saying things that neither of them mean. And Emma smashes a plate against the wall, and Regina storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she locks herself in the downstairs bathroom, immediately putting an end to their screaming match.

This gives Emma a few moments to breathe and calm down. She's done clearing the pieces of plate when she hears the muffled, yet distinctive sound of crying. She quietly makes her way to the bathroom door, and she feels her heart break upon hearing Regina's sobs.

So she stands by the door, and she patiently coos at Regina until she opens the door. What she sees inside makes her feel even worse. She has never seen Regina cry like this.

Regina is sitting by the sink, intensely hugging her knees, and she looks scared. She sounds scared when she manages to sob out "Please, don't leave".

It takes Emma a good half-hour of apologizing and promising she won't go anywhere to calm her down.

When Emma hugs her, Regina immediately apologizes for ruining their date. She can only open her eyes wide with surprise when Emma shrugs and says there'd be many other dates, as she is reaching into her jacket pocket to pull out a simple jewelry box. Regina starts tearing up again as Emma starts stuttering words.

"Regina… I love you. So, so much. For the first time, with you… and Henry of course… I feel like I have a home. You're my home. And I never want to lose that. To lose you. And I want everyone to know what you mean to me. So, I guess that what I'm trying to say is… Regina Mills, will you marry me, even though this proposal is nearly not as romantic as you'd deserve?"

All of a sudden, it is as if Regina is floating out of her body for a split second. Then, with a soft smile and a gentle nod, she takes Emma's hand and murmurs her approval. She can't help but giggle when Emma exclaims "Awesome!" before putting the ring on her finger and pulling her in a hug.

They stay there, on the bathroom floor, and that's where Henry finds them a while later, as he runs into the house, saying something about a forgotten cell phone charger. He however stops dead in his tracks when he sees his mothers cuddling in the bathroom. His puzzled look changes to excitement when he sees the engagement ring. He congratulates Emma for "finally doing it" and asks Regina how the proposal has gone.

Regina simply gives Emma a knowing look as she says "It was perfect".

_\--- Saturday ---_

They get married on a Saturday. That day seems to arrive sooner than either woman has imagined. One second, they're announcing their engagement and setting a date, and the next thing they know they're about to walk down the aisle.

The week before the wedding, Regina has been so nervous that Emma barely recognizes her. Regina spends her days running around and checking every single detail, no matter how insignificant. The mansion is absolutely spotless (due to Regina's late night cleaning sprees), and there is not one eventuality that has not been thought of.

The night before the wedding is the hardest for both women: Emma spends it at her parents' while Regina and Henry are back at the mansion. None of them sleep very well that night, and both toss and turn, worrying way too much.

Still, when morning comes, it is as if calm had descended upon them. Of course, they are both very emotional (a few tears are shed on each side) and praying that everything goes well, but they are finally sure that, no matter what, at the end of the day, they'll get to marry the love of their lives.

Regina is all smiles as Henry walks her down the aisle. She holds onto her son's arm tightly, but she is positively glowing as she walks past the guests gathered in their backyard. She even chuckles lightly when her gaze falls on little Neal who is staring at her, mouth wide opened, his expression matching David's. She doesn't even roll her eyes when she hears Snow's sobs (God, that woman has surely been crying more in the past few days than ever before), because she has locked eyes with Emma.

Her fiancée is already standing at the altar, where her father has walked her, and she has never looked happier. And as Regina and Henry both reach the altar, offering Archie (who's officiating the wedding) a smile, both brides know that, no matter how the ceremony goes, it'll only be the start of something even greater.

_\--- Sunday ---_

Their lives change unexpectedly on a Sunday. The day starts like any other, really: the little family has made plans to spend a nice day at home and to conclude it with a long overdue family movie night.

Regina and Emma have just come back from their honeymoon and, right now, all they want to do is spend time with their son.

However, when Regina wakes up, she is not feeling well. She feels rather nauseous, and it only gets worse when she sits up in bed. She manages to walk to the bathroom, where she immediately sits down. Somehow, sitting down and resting her head against the cool side of the bathtub makes it better.

Regina hates being sick. She hates the sense of weakness that comes with it. She sighs heavily.

Bad idea. Another wave of nausea rushes through her, and it takes all of her willpower not to vomit.

After a while, she slowly starts to feel better, or at least good enough to get to the kitchen and start fixing breakfast.

Emma and Henry are both still sound asleep. Once in the kitchen, Regina's gaze falls on the calendar they keep plastered on the fridge. That's when she remembers something.

She has missed her last two periods. At the time, she hadn't paid much attention to it: since they were planning the wedding, she had assumed it was due to stress. But now that she feels nauseous, it's as if something inside her clicks.

She starts panicking, and her breath gets uneven and hitched. She rushes to the downstairs bathroom and locks the door behind her. She rummages through the cabinet. She knows she has a few pregnancy tests stashed away there, in case of an emergency like today's. She takes out two tests, and immediately uses them.

When Emma wakes up, she immediately goes to the kitchen. She is extremely surprised when she doesn't find Regina there. She checks every downstairs room, and she is about to start worrying by the time she reaches the bathroom. She softly knocks before attempting to open the door. In vain.

"Emma, dear! I'll be out in a second. Will you wait for me in the kitchen, please?"

Regina's voice is oddly high-pitched, but Emma just frowns and goes back to kitchen.

Regina takes a second to breathe before exiting the room. After all, it can't be that bad: she and Emma had agreed they wanted more children, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

When she catches up with Emma, Regina has a shy smile and hands Emma the pregnancy tests.

Upon catching Emma's puzzled look, Regina simply states "I'm pregnant".

Emma's smile at the moment is worth everything Regina has ever been through. She tears up as her wife hugs her tightly, and kisses her harder than ever.

The rest of the day goes on in pure bliss. They don't tell Henry yet; they want to keep this to themselves just a little longer. And as they find themselves cuddling on the couch that night, Regina can't help but be impatient for their new little baby to come.


End file.
